Routine
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship. Off world and seperated from the others, John and Jennifer get to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Category: Angst, adventure, little romance  
Timeline: set between Travelers and Tabula Rising  
Summary: Offworld and separated from the rest of the team John and Jennifer get to know each other better.  
Notes: For those that wanted a J/J preship story, here you go. :) This one will be short as my fics go probably about ten chapters at the most. Many thanks to Nika for betaing.

'There's nothing routine about going to the moon.' From the Earth to the Moon, tv series

"I'm never going offworld again."Doctor Jennifer Keller muttered as she waded her way through waist high water of a swamp.

She was trying desperately not to think of what could be lurking underneath the surface.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard grinned back at her. "Can't…..part of the job."

Jennifer just shook her head at his grin as her right hand connected with something that resembled Earth's seaweed

Jennifer froze staring at her hand covered in muddy dark water and thin strands of blueish green.

"That is a plant, isn't it?"Jennifer asked catching John's attention.

"Appears to be."John confirmed as he used the butt of his rifle to remove it from her hand."I think you'll live."

Jennifer glared at him slightly. "Thank you, _Doctor_."

John grinned. "Don't be mad, Doc. This is hardly my fault."

Jennifer moved past him. "Right, not your fault that we're stuck in a swamp separated from Ronon and Rodney and not due for check-in for another twelve hours?"

John placed a gentle hand on her right shoulder as he caught up with her. "Planet was supposed to be uninhabited. Nobody thought we'd run into that group of smugglers as soon as we stepped out of the gate."

Jennifer frowned at the memory. Two hours earlier they'd gated to MSV-171. It had showed promise in a survey of having a new energy source. A natural energy source. Jennifer had been intrigued by the plant life and had asked Sam if she could accompany the team thinking that something here that might be useful later in vaccines.

Sam had agreed and now Jennifer was wishing she hadn't.

Once they'd arrived there'd been an immediate firefight.  
They'd split up to flank the smugglers.

Unfortunately she and John hadn't been paying attention to what was behind them as they circled and backed away.

Suddenly Jennifer's foot had come down on nothing but air and she'd tumbled head over heels down a mossy, muddy slope. She hadn't had time to shout a warning to John and he'd instantly followed her and they'd both ungracefully landed in the swamp they were in now.

Their radios were busted in the fall and their packs lost. They had no idea what had happened to Ronon and Rodney.

Jennifer could only suspect that it hadn't been good since there hadn't been any sign of rescue.

They'd been walking through the swamp trying to find an easier way back up. The swamp itself was in the basin a large canyon. The slope they'd tumbled down on had turned into a mudslide half of it following them down into the swamp.  
The other walls of the canyon appeared to be stone covered with mossy vegetation making it impossible to climb.

"Do you think Ronon and Rodney were taken?"Jennifer asked quietly her voice barely audible over the splashes their legs made in the water.

John shook his head. "No, those guys weren't caliber enough to take Ronon. Rodney, yes, but Ronon no. You're wondering why nobody's come?"

Jennifer nodded keeping her gaze on the water ahead. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."John promised. "There's always some way out."

* * *

Ronon figured he had three options:

1) Go after Sheppard and Jennifer  
2)Go back to the gate and get help  
3) Go after Rodney

After only a moment's deliberation Ronon decided on option three. He figured Sheppard could keep an eye on Jennifer until help came, but leaving Rodney alone was never good.  
And throw in the smugglers….McKay's luck wouldn't hold out long enough for Ronon to get back to the gate.

Ronon keyed his radio as he walked into the woods. "Sheppard, if you can hear me, I'm going after McKay. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Another hour had passed and Jennifer was proud of herself that she hadn't tripped or fallen over any hidden rocks or tree limbs.  
However the water they were in was getting deeper…..it was now up to their chests. Something Jennifer didn't find very comforting.

"Think an alien alligator has two heads?"Jennifer asked trying to calm down her nerves and break the companionable silence they'd fallen into.

John shot her a grin over his shoulder. "Don't go there, Doc."

Jennifer returned his smile. "You think it's purple?"

"A two headed purple alligator?"

"Could happen."

"Does it breathe fire also?"

Jennifer laughed as she splashed him. "I said alligator not dragon."

John splashed her. "What? An alien alligator can't breathe fire?"

"So what do the alien fish do? Shape shif……."

Jennifer trailed off with a startled scream as something latched itself to her right ankle.

"What?"John demanded worriedly as he waded back toward her.

Before Jennifer could reply her feet were yanked out from underneath her and she was pulled under the dark water.

* * *

Ronon stood behind a tall tree the large yet thin spiderweb like branches were perfect cover. He looked out at a small clearing. It'd taken him a short amount of time to track the smugglers.  
They weren't very bright and dragging McKay along with them made tracking simple.

There were only six smugglers now, he and Sheppard having taking out one earlier.  
The odds were something he could easily handle.  
The wildcard was that he and Sheppard had taken out one of their own.  
On the other hand smugglers didn't usually have any loyalty to one another.

McKay's panicked strained voice filtered back to him.

"You have no idea who I am."Rodney stated as he tried to ease himself into a sitting position that wouldn't aggravate his bruised ribs. "I'm a highly regarded…."

"Shut up!"A smuggler ordered as hit Rodney hard across the jaw.

Ronon knew what he was about to do was risky but it was the quickest way. They needed to get back to Sheppard and Jennifer…..not knowing if they were hurt or not was eating at Ronon.

Plus if it was one thing Ronon could rely on it was McKay's ability to hide.

Ronon raised his gun, taking careful aim, and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Category: Angst, adventure, little romance  
Summary: Offworld and separated from the rest of the team John and Jennifer get to know each other better.  
Notes: For those that wanted a J/J preship story, here you go. This one will be short as my fics go probably about ten chapters at the most.  
Many thanks to Nika for betaing.

"Shit!"John swore anxiously as he moved to the spot where she had disappeared his gun trained on the water.

"Doc?"Sheppard called again when there was no answer, no movement in the water."Jennifer?"

John was feeling like Han Solo in the garbage compactor scene in Star Wars. He couldn't shoot without knowing exactly where Jennifer was. The water was too dark and murky that even the light attachment on his P90 wasn't illuminating anything.

After several moments John decided to take a calculated risk. He aimed his weapon toward the steep shore just above the waterline. He fired a rapid series of shots.  
His hope was that the vibration would spook the creature enough for it to free Jennifer.

Just when John was about to fire again the water began to churn.  
John stepped back, his gun trained.

Jennifer broke the surface with a huge gasp. Her hair was matted and covered with mud.  
What looked like a dark red snake was coiled tightly around her chest.

John quickly shot in the water to where he guessed the snake was.  
The creature tightened its hold on Jennifer.

John fired once more. Finally he saw the snake's hold loosen and John pulled Jennifer free as the red snake disappeared back under the water.

"You okay?"John asked worriedly as he shouldered his weapon so he had both hands free. He gently gripped both of her shoulders moving her away from where the snake had been. "Doc?"

Jennifer's eyes were wide with fear and John wasn't sure she had heard him.  
Every inch of her was covered in mud.

John brushed some of the mud away from her face and forehead. Several cuts began to show through on her cheeks.

"Doc?"John prompted again gently. "You hurt?"

As a reply Jennifer launched herself into his arms wrapping herself around his torso.  
Her whole body was shaking.

After an awkward moment John pulled her in a comforting embrace. "You're okay…it's gone…..its over. You're okay…."

* * *

As the gunfire started Rodney instantly flattened himself to the ground and covered his head. He'd been on enough missions that he knew the sound of the Satedan's gun.

The smugglers returned fire…..red energy blasts sizzling over Rodney's head.

The battle didn't last long and the distinct thud of bodies hitting the ground caused Rodney to risk raising his head ever so slightly.

"It's over."

Rodney turned to see a smirking Ronon standing just before the trees his gun trained on the smugglers still forms.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"Rodney exclaimed angrily as he gingerly pushed himself into a standing position. "A little warning would've been nice."

"Would've ruined the sneak attack."Ronon stated as he moved to McKay his weapon still raised.

"Sneak attack."Rodney muttered and then let out a low hiss as pain shot through his injured ribs.

"You hurt?"Ronon asked as he began to pull the smugglers stunned bodies to a cluster of trees. He found some rope and secured them.

"I'll live."Rodney replied through gritted teeth as he began walking toward the trees. "Where are Sheppard and Keller?"

"Fell."Ronon reported quietly as they made their way back. "Don't know if they're hurt or not….can't raise them on the radio."

"Knowing Sheppard's luck."Rodney said as he stepped over an exposed tree root. "He's perfectly fine…..Keller on the other hand……."

Ronon studied the scientist as he walked stiffly. "I need to get you back."

Rodney shook his head. "We need to check on them….unfortunately the smugglers liked my tablet. Then they destroyed it when they couldn't get it to work."

"We'll get back to Atlantis, grab a jumper."

Rodney nodded. "Easier to search from the air."He looked at the rapidly darkening sky through the canopy of trees. "Going to be dark soon."

Ronon eyed the sky quietly as he picked up his pace. He had the feeling this planet didn't get any better at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Category: Angst, adventure, little romance  
Summary: Offworld and separated from the rest of the team John and Jennifer get to know each other better.  
Notes: For those that wanted a J/J preship story, here you go. This one will be short as my fics go probably about ten chapters at the most. Many thanks to Nika for betaing.

After a long moment John gently disentangled himself from Jennifer. Despite the situation the way their bodies melded together was making his thoughts go places they shouldn't.

"We need to keep moving."John stated quietly as his eyes scanned the water for any sign of the snake's return. "Are you hurt?"

Gripping John's forearms to steady herself Jennifer quickly took mental inventory.

"N-no."

John heard the chattering of her teeth and absently rubbed her right arm. "Come on, I need to find a way to warm you up."

Jennifer blushed grateful that the mud still covered most of her face so he wouldn't see. She followed John noticing not for the first time the broadness of his shoulders…..the way his chest had felt….the way his arms had naturally encircled her waist….

Jennifer shook her head the snake must've cut off her air supply longer than she thought. Where had these thoughts come from? And about John Sheppard of all people?  
He was way out of her league.

John turned back to her with concern at her slower pace. "You okay?"

Jennifer nodded quickly as she moved to match him. Not that wading through swamp water was a fast way to move anyway.

"Y-yes."Jennifer replied and winced at how dumb she sounded with her chattering teeth. She tried to think of something warm but nothing was coming to mind. Well besides John's embrace but she couldn't go there.

John smiled. "I think I see a sandbar up ahead. We probably better make camp for the night."

* * *

Ronon stepped back through the gate. He was now supporting McKay one of the scientist's arms slung over Ronon's shoulders.

"Med team to the gateroom!"Carter ordered as she flew down the stairs Evan Lorne close at her heels.

"What happened?"Sam asked as Evan took Rodney's weight from Ronon.

"Ran into smugglers."Dex replied.

"Sheppard and Keller?"

"Fell into a ravine….need a jumper…..they're not responding to radio calls."

"I can walk."Rodney protested as he moved away from Lorne.

Sam looked at Lorne as the medteam arrived. "Major, take Ronon and SGA-2 and ready a jumper. You have a go as soon as you're ready."

"On it."Evan replied and he and Ronon quickly left the gateroom.

"I'm going too."Rodney protested as he was eased onto a stretcher.

"Those ribs aren't going anywhere."Dr. Mark Sokun stated firmly after doing a quick assessment. "They aren't broken but are severely bruised."

Sam placed a comforting hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I'll keep you posted, Rodney. Listen to Sokun….get those taken care of."

"Fine."Rodney grumbled as he laid back on the stretcher. Despite what people thought he didn't like leaving his friends when they were in trouble.

Sam walked back to the control room in time to see the jumper drop into the gateroom.

"Lieutenant Crisler, redial the gate."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The last chevron locked and the jumper disappeared into the wormhole.

* * *

Jennifer stayed in the water until John assured her that it really was just sand. She stayed until it was clear there were no more snakes, or two tailed scorpions, or man eating plants.

"Unfortunately there's no dry wood."Sheppard stated as Jennifer sat down next to him.

The small sand bar was barely bigger than two dining room tables put together. It was close to the sheer walls of the canyon. But not close enough to give them any kind of leverage to try to climb out.

"W-we're out of the water."Jennifer replied as she pulled her knees closer to her. "That's a start."

The sky was rapidly darkening causing odd shadows to criss-crossed the swamp.

Jennifer scooted a little closer to John as she stared out at the dark water.

John shrugged out of his jacket. He held it up…..not quite completely soaked. Bottom half was, but sleeves and upper half were okay.  
Well damp, but okay.

John moved closer to Jennifer and draped the damp jacket around her shoulders. "It's not dry but it's not completely soaked either."

Jennifer tried to push the jacket away. "Y-you'll need it…..i-it'll get cold."

John chuckled as he put the jacket farther around her shoulders. "Stationed in Antarctica, remember? However cold this place gets won't be anything compared to McMurdo."

Jennifer pulled the jacket closer around her as she nodded. "T-Thanks."

John turned to face Jennifer and saw her face was still caked with mud along with almost every inch of her from the snake dragging her. He wished he had their packs there'd be something in there….clean cloth…..warm blanket.

He had nothing to offer…..

John looked back at the jacket and an idea struck. If the top of his jacket was partially dry maybe his shirt was as well. He reached up and tested the cloth….not too bad. John quickly pulled the shirt off.

Jennifer did a double take at John's suddenly bare chest. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was a doctor…..not like she hadn't seen him without a shirt before….or pants for that matter.

Jennifer felt her blush deepen at that thought and quickly looked back at the water.

Jennifer looked back when she heard ripping. She turned in time to see John rip a piece of fabric away from the collar area of his shirt.

"What?"Jennifer asked wondering if he'd been hurt and not told her.

John smiled at the concern in her eyes. Always the doctor. He inched closer the piece of fabric in his right hand.

"It's clean….and semi-dry."John explained. "Thought you could use it to get the mud off."

"I….must look awful."Jennifer replied embarrassed. She knew her hair was matted down with mud and probably sticking out in several directions. At least her teeth had stopped chattering.

John shook his head as he pressed the cloth into her hand. "Just look like you've been mud wrestling."

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah with a snake."

Jennifer pressed the cloth against her cheek and attempted to get some of the mud away. It had started to dry and was not cooperating. She moved to the other side and had the same results.

John took the cloth from her and dipped it briefly in the water. "Here, let me try."

Jennifer stilled as John moved so he was barely inches from her. She could smell his aftershave. She struggled to keep her eyes on his and not his very bare chest.

John wiped the piece of cloth down Jennifer's nose and then moved to her chin. His eyes lingered on her lips as his hand went past. He forced his gaze back to hers swallowing hard.

John reached up and gently pulled some of the matted hair away from Jennifer's forehead. Letting his hand rest there a little longer than necessary. John mentally shook himself…..they could be stuck here for at least another day before Atlantis launched a rescue. He had to get himself under control.

Romantic urges had no place here…..hell he wasn't even sure where'd they'd come from. This was the first real alone time he'd had with Jennifer since she'd arrived on Atlantis. This was the first time they'd had to talk and get to know each other.  
He definitely liked what he was seeing of her character…..of her strength.  
Not to mention that even covered in mud she still looked beautiful.

John wiped the mud off her forehead and down her right cheek. He moved the cloth down the right side of her neck and down near her collar bone before moving back up the other side.

A shiver ran through Jennifer as she closed her eyes and she knew it had nothing to do with the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Short but new. Thanks for the reviews. :)

Oh a couple JJ related things:

I have a new Sheppard/Keller smut piece titled "Heal" posted at my website. It's a tag for Search and Rescue.  
Little too hot to post here. :) Click on my profile for the url.

Also have created a Sheppard/Keller webpage. Not much there yet but am working on it.  
http cindyryan tripod com jj html Enjoy

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

John saw Jennifer shudder and frowned. "You still cold?"

Not trusting her voice at all Jennifer could only nod. Though at the moment being cold was the farthest thing from her mind.

/Stop it/Jennifer chided herself. /If he doesn't have a girlfriend here he more than likely does back on Earth. The spark you're feeling is just the situation./

John stretched out his legs and opened his arms. "Come here."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

John laughed. "Doc, you of all people should know that skin to skin contact is the quickest way to warm somebody up."

"Right."Jennifer replied as heat colored her cheeks.

John extended his right hand toward her. "Come on. You'll feel better."

Now that he wasn't so close to her, Jennifer felt the coldness seep back into her bones. Her soaked uniform clung to her skin making her shiver. She was beginning to feel the soreness of her ribs from where the snake had cut off her air supply.  
Telling herself not to think about it, Jennifer maneuvered herself into John's arms.  
As she did she couldn't help but think of how right they felt.

John pulled her close so she was sitting on his lap instead of the damp sand. He wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned Jennifer back against his chest. Their legs were stretched out in front of them.

John began to rub his hands over her arms not liking how cold her skin still was. He could feel how tense she was. A realization worked its way into his thoughts. Was she seeing someone?  
Was she worried what this would look like to him when they got home?  
She'd been awful cozy with Lorne…..

"Relax, Doc."John whispered his mouth close to her left ear. "If you're worried about what your boyfriend will think…."

Jennifer jumped slightly wondering where he got the idea she was seeing someone. "No….I'm not seeing anyone."

John was surprised at how relieved he felt.

Jen turned slightly so she was facing him. His face was now almost a silhouette against the darkness. "Haven't had time."

John grinned. "I know the feeling."

Jennifer turned and relaxed back against him not sure about this recent turn in conversation. "I-I'm surprised."

John raised an eyebrow. "At what?"

"That you're not dating anyone."Jennifer replied then winced. Why did she say that? None of her business.

John continued to rub warmth into her arms. "As you said, Doc, no time."

"Sorry I asked….none of my business."Jennifer said quickly trying to ignore the electricity of his touch.

"Friends ask."John replied quietly wondering if the connection he felt between them was real.

"Is that what we are?"

A frown crossed John's face as he adjusted their position so they were laying down, both on their sides.  
Did she really think he only thought of her that way?

"You think I only consider you a co-worker?"

"Sometimes."

John let out a breathe. "Sorry, Doc."He apologized his voice barely above a whisper. "I've lost a lot of people over the last couple years…..hard for me to get close……."

Jennifer winced at the sadness in his voice. "It's natural to protect yourself."

John chuckled bitterly. "Burying yourself in work doesn't help either."

Jennifer turned in his arms not being able to resist touching her hand to his face.  
She needed some connection in the darkness.

John fought the urge to lean into her touch. He cleared his throat. "Better get some sleep, Doc."

After a moment Jennifer pulled her hand away and twisted back around so she was laying on her right side using his arm as a pillow.

Just before sleep claimed her Jennifer said quietly. "John, thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

John tightened his hold on her. "You're welcome, Doc. Just don't make a habit of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. :) A little Shepwhump for your weekend reading :)  
For those new to my fics I don't kill anyone off...no matter how it looks :)

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

As soon as they were through the gate Evan cloaked the jumper. He knew Ronon had secured the smugglers but he didn't want to take any chances.  
Smugglers were usually loners but sometimes they worked with other groups if the pot was big enough.

Since Rodney was out of commission Lorne had gotten approval to take Radek. Just in case they needed the sensors tweaked more than he knew how to do.  
So it was a very crowded jumper that Evan maneuvered over the ravine.

* * *

John Sheppard jerked awake but he forced himself to lie very still. His instincts were screaming at him that they had to move, but his gut was telling him that was a bad idea.

It was pitch black now which forced John to rely on his other senses. He could feel Jennifer's steady heartbeat against him. Her short even breathes against his chest told him she was still asleep.

John's right hand reached for his gun resting just inches away. The familiarity of the handle in his grip gave him comfort.

A presence hovered behind John.  
That much he knew.  
Whether it was animal, mineral or human that was a crap shot.

The presence moved and John tensed.  
His grip on the gun tightened.

The next thing he knew the sensation of a mist enveloped him.  
Starting at his toes and working its way up.

John raised his weapon and managed to fire one shot

Pain ripped through his body.

John forced himself not to cry out.  
He had to keep this thing from Jennifer.  
He couldn't let it know she was there.

* * *

With the help of the landing lights Evan saw how large the ravine was. It was a small canyon, really. Dense vegetation covered the steep rock walls not telling their true color. Small trees clung along the shores.

The thought of Jen and Sheppard in that with God knows what else…..

"Doc, you got life signs for me?"Evan asked as he eased the jumper forward.

"There's an amazing amount of animal life…."Radek began as his fingers flew over his tablet which was synchronized with the jumper's sensors.

"Doc."This time the impatient reply was from Ronon

Radek raised a somber gaze to Lorne. "I'm afraid I'm only reading one human life sign."

Evan forced down the sudden lump of tears that formed in his throat. Since Jennifer had come to Atlantis they'd formed an instant bond….adoptive siblings….best friends.  
John Sheppard was a good friend too….best C.O he'd ever had. Didn't question him…was the first person Evan thought of when he wanted a practical joke partner in a scheme against McKay….

"You sure?"Lorne asked in a haunted, strained voice.

Radek nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Where?"Ronon asked tightly….hating the thought of either one gone.  
Especially since he'd had the choice to go after them.

Radek looked back at his tablet. "Two miles….just after the third bend."

Too many losses…..Evan thought bleakly but forced himself to focus on the task at hand.  
Rescuing the one left.

* * *

The gunshot not only woke Jennifer but nearly deafened her. Jennifer's first reaction was to protect herself.  
She flattened herself to the sand covering her head with her hands. Her ears ringing

All this happened fast…..over in less than a minute.

As Jennifer's disoriented half asleep senses returned the lack of warmth next to her sent cold dread up her spine.

"John?!"Jennifer called out fearfully ignoring whatever threat may come down on her.

Only pungent silence answered her causing Jennifer's fear to intensify.

Why hadn't he woken her?  
What could've attacked some one like John Sheppard so fast to catch him unaware?

Jennifer's right hand moved in front of her searching for John's P90.  
Before she'd arrived on Atlantis, SGC had given all incoming members basic self defense. Hand to hand and weapon's training.  
As a doctor the gun had felt so alien in her hand then as it did now.

Jennifer struggled to her feet. As she did her free hand connected with something solid just a few inches off the sand.

John's shoulder.

In shock Jennifer jumped back nearly stumbling into the water in the process.  
His body had been ice cold to her touch.

Jennifer strained to see into the darkness. She couldn't hear anything but the night birds.

There was no breathing in front of her.  
Not from John or from whatever had captured him.

Jennifer's sweaty hands tightened on the gun. She knew John had precious little time left.  
She had to believe that, the alternative wasn't an option.  
She had to do something to protect him.  
Something to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :) Probably three more chapters left :)

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Rodney McKay sat on the edge of his bed in the infirmary staring at the door. He ignored everyone's orders and quiet suggestions to lie down.  
Lying down wouldn't make the waiting any easier.

If it was one thing Rodney knew after his years with the Stargate program…..the waiting was always the worst.  
The waiting….the not knowing…..

Which friend would come back through the gate?  
Would neither return?

Rodney rubbed a hand across his weary eyes, and waited.

* * *

As Jen raised the weapon an idea hit.  
She remembered the night birds she'd heard earlier.  
Perhaps this thing was nocturnal as well.

After several fumbling tries Jen finally got the light attachment to turn on. The little light wasn't much but it was enough to illuminate John's body and the small sandbar around them.

For a second Jen saw a dark grey mist surrounding John. Then it vanished like smoke sending John crashing to the sand.

Jennifer instantly dropped the gun and scurried toward him.  
As she reached him John gasped as air flooded back into his lungs, but his eyes remained closed.

Jennifer studied John. His skin was pale and clammy to the touch. His heartbeat was weak and thready. If Jennifer didn't know better she'd have thought he was showing signs of hypothermia. However he wasn't shivering and his breathing was becoming rapid. Symptoms of shock and hypothermia not a good combination. Whatever the thing had done to him his body was reacting, trying to protect itself.

Knowing she had to keep him warm, Jennifer quickly grabbed his jacket from where it had fallen. She wrapped it tightly around his torso. Using her own soaked one Jennifer folded it and elevated John's legs.

Jennifer picked up the gun once more focusing its light into the surrounding darkness. There was nothing within a close proximity that would help them. No dry wood for a fire...not she had anything to start one with….no way for her to reach the top of the canyon to go for help.

Jennifer looked back down at John's pale and still form never having felt more helpless. With no other option left, Jennifersat down.  
She gathered John and pulled him into her arms.

All she could do now was pray that the body heat would be enough until help came.

Jennifer checked his pulse once more before placing a hand against his cold cheek and forehead.

"Hang in there, John."Jennifer pleaded quietly struggling to keep her voice steady. "Help's coming….stay with me."

* * *

As the landing lights from the jumper swept across the swamp Evan decloaked the small ship. He was just about to coax the engine to go a little faster when Ronon's quiet voice drew everyone's attention.

"There."The Satedan pointed to the right of the front window.

Radek looked back down at his tablet as it beeped. "I'm picking up two life signs now!"

"Why didn't it come in before?"Evan asked his heart clenched as he took in Jen's huddled form with Sheppard's prone one in her lap.

Radek shrugged not looking up from the tablet. "Don't know…might have been something interfering….could've been too near an animal….."

Evan keyed his radio even though he knew it was probably futile. "Lorne to Colonel Sheppard."

Silence.

"Lorne to Dr. Keller."

"Their radios must've been damaged."Radek commented as Lorne nodded.

Evan glanced back out the window and saw that Jen was waving one arm while still holding Sheppard's still form as close as possible.

Lorne glanced back. "Ronon, you ready?"

Ronon was already up and moving to the back of the jumper where they had stashed repel gear.

Lorne caught one of his team's attention. "Edison, be ready as soon as we lower him down. The winds through this ravine could be tricky."

The lieutenant nodded as he moved to help Ronon assemble the gear. "Aye, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. :-)

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Notes and summary: See part one

_'There's nothing routine about going to the moon.' From the Earth to the Moon, tv series  
_

The lights from the jumper nearly blinded Jen as she watched the back hatch open. Still it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.  
She saw Ronon move to the edge a safety harness around him.

The Satedan pushed himself away from the hatch as two members of SGA-2 lowered him to the small sand bar.

As soon as Ronon's feet hit the ground he unhooked the rope from his waist and moved quickly to Jennifer and Sheppard.

"You okay?"Dex asked as he reached Jennifer. In one glance he took in her mud caked clothes and numerous cuts and scrapes on her face and arms.

"Yeah."Jennifer replied as she gently eased John to the ground as she pulled her legs out from under him. She stood wobbly and Ronon quickly reached over to steady her.

"Something attacked him….."Jennifer explained her words coming out in an anxious rush. "No idea what it was…..about an hour ago. He's not good, Ronon….we need to get him home."

Ronon glanced down at Sheppard's pale face.

"Support him as best you can."Jennifer instructed. "He may have internal injuries."

Ronon nodded and gently gathered Sheppard's still form up into his arms. As carefully as he could Ronon adjusted his grip.  
John showed no reaction to the movement.

"We need to keep him warm."Jennifer added as she followed Ronon back to the rope.

Ronon activated his radio as he hooked himself back to the rope. "Ready."

SGA-2 slowly pulled Ronon up to the jumper.

"How is he?"Lorne asked over the radio when Ronon was half way up.

"Not good."Ronon replied echoing Jennifer's earlier statement.  
He didn't like at all the coldness of Sheppard's skin.

Once at the hatch Edison took Sheppard from Ronon and moved quickly into the main part of the jumper.

Ronon balanced himself briefly on the edge waiting for Matthews signal. Once the other man was ready Ronon propelled himself downward.

"Ronon,"Lorne called over the radio. "Winds are increasing. Think we might have a storm brewing."

Ronon remained silent concentrating on his decent. The winds did seem stronger this time.  
The rope swayed despite the tight guidance of Matthews.

Jennifer was waiting when Ronon touched the sand John's P90 in one hand.

Ronon gathered her to him. "Storm's comin'. Might be rough going up."

Jennifer nodded as she looked nervously at the dark sky. Flashes of amber could now be seen .

"Ready."Ronon stated as he tugged once on the rope.

As they inched upwards Jennifer closed her eyes.  
She had in the past experienced vertigo and now would not be a good time to repeat that.

Despite Ronon's strong grip on her waist Jennifer felt extremely vulnerable as the winds whipped around them.  
She tightened her hold on Ronon.

A strong gust hit the jumper rocking the ship violently. Lorne quickly steadied the jumper but not before there were several curses from the back.

Jennifer let out a startled scream as the rope suddenly went slack. The gun fell from her hand as she gripped Ronon with both arms.

"Got you."Ronon promised as he let go of the now taunt rope and encircled both his arms around her.

"Ronon, you guys okay?"Lorne asked worriedly.

"Yeah."Dex replied as they started moving once more. The rope however was no longer steady.  
The incoming storm causing them to spin.

He tightened his hold on Jennifer as the wind howled around them.

Halfway up the rain started pelting both of them. Jennifer put her arms around Ronon's neck to avoid slipping.  
Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Almost there."Ronon assured her raising his voice to be heard above the storm.

As soon as they were near the edge of the hatch Ronon grabbed hold. Edison quickly grabbed Jennifer by the shoulders and eased her up into the jumper. Matthews helped Ronon into the jumper and shut the hatch.

Jennifer scrambled to John's still form lying on the middle of the floor. She was relieved to see that a bit of his color was returning and his pulse was stronger.

Evan risked a glance behind him as he maneuvered the jumper up and out of the ravine. "You okay, Doc?"

Jennifer nodded her thanks to Matthews as he placed a blanket around her shoulders. "Yes….just very ready to go home."

"We'll be there before you know it."Evan promised. "How's he doing?"

Jennifer took another blanket from Edison and placed it over John. "Better."

They neared the gate and Radek dialed Atlantis. As the storm raged around them the jumper slid into the event horizon and headed for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Notes and summary: See part one

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep an eye on him."

Jennifer started at the voice she hadn't realized Rodney was awake. It was well past two in the morning.  
Nearly fifteen hours since she and John had been rescued.

Jennifer looked over at McKay in the bed next to John. "I'm okay, Rodney. Thanks."

Rodney shook his head as he studied his friend. When Jennifer had first arrived back on Atlantis she'd looked nothing short of a drowned rat. She'd only left the infirmary long enough to shower and change once Sokun had confirmed that John was stable. Actually Sokun's exact words had been serious but stable.

Jennifer moved to check John's vitals and then stopped realizing she'd done it not less than five minutes before. There hadn't been any traces in his blood work of the alien entity that had attacked him. Nothing abnormal in the tests. Only thing that had appeared once they had gotten back was a low grade fever. Which could've been from the alien or from walking around in swamp water for hours.

Jennifer pulled the blanket up tighter around John's shoulders as she moved back from the bed. He hadn't woken at all since they'd arrived home. His skin had gotten most of its normal color and warmth back. Medically Jennifer knew that John not regaining consciousness was nothing to be alarmed about. His body had suffered a shock. It needed time to recover, that was all.

"What happened after you two fell?"Rodney asked quietly as Jennifer moved to stand in the spot between the two beds. "I've only heard bits and pieces."

Jennifer smiled briefly. "I heard you had some trouble."

Rodney waved a dismissive hand. "Just the normal run of the mill smugglers. They owe me a tablet."

Jennifer looked past Rodney to the door. "I came close to dying out there, Rodney."she stated quietly "If it wasn't for John…."

"What happened?"McKay prompted gently this was really the first time they'd had to talk.

Jennifer folded her arms across her chest. "Snake….or something close to it, latched onto my foot and pulled me under the water. It was dark…..I couldn't breathe it was coiled so tight around me. John some how managed to scare it enough that it went back toward the surface. Once I was able to breathe again I tried to fight my way free but it was still too strong. It started to drag me back under again. But John wouldn't let go once he had a hold of me. He fired at the thing until it freed me."

Rodney shook his head. "Typical Sheppard hero move."

"Yes it was."Jennifer acknowledged as her gaze drifted back to John's still form.

* * *

Pain pierced the darkness slowly waking John Sheppard.  
Heat was pain's companion making it difficult for John to breathe.

Memories worked their way back…..  
A presence….  
Danger…..  
Jen….

John fought against the pain and forced his eyes open.

He was met with nothing but darkness  
Panic surged, had he failed to protect her?

Disoriented it took John a full minute to recognize the infirmary.  
Home….they were home.

John felt hands grip his shoulders and the mattress shift as someone sat down.

"John, it's okay. You're home."

Jennifer saw his wild eyes focus on hers and relief washed over her. She'd been afraid the alien might've done some damage even though the tests had shown normal brain function.

"You're safe."Jennifer assured him as she saw his shoulders relax.

Jennifer gently but firmly eased John back down onto the bed.

John's right hand snagged hers as Jennifer moved to pull the blanket back up.

"You okay?"John asked his voice strained and hoarse.

Jennifer smiled as she tenderly brushed a piece of flattened hair off of his forehead. An intimate gesture she knew but Jennifer couldn't resist.

"Everybody's fine."Jennifer replied softly as she looked back at Rodney's sleeping form.

"Good."John acknowledged as his head lolled back against the pillow his eyes drifting closed.

Jennifer turned to leave gently disentangling her hand from his but John's grip tightened. She looked down to see his eyelids half open.

"Stay."John whispered.

Jennifer squeezed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

John's eyes drifted shut once more as Jennifer pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

Jennifer watched John sleep for a few minutes before her own eyes closed and sleep claimed her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and for your support on this one. :) I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Title: Routine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller pre-ship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Two days later John was stir crazy and anxious to get out of the infirmary.  
Not that he minded watching Jen as she went about her daily duties. But he'd never been one for down time or sitting idle and being stuck in here was driving him nuts.  
Especially when he felt strong enough to be released.

Besides being cooped up in the infirmary had given John time to think. The more he thought about what had happened between them John knew he had to get them away from the infirmary so they could talk.  
They needed to talk as just Jen and John.  
Not Colonel and CMO.

John looked around the infirmary. It was quiet….afternoon shift change. He finally spotted Jennifer in her office starting paperwork.  
John glanced around once more. Not seeing any nurses John pulled the blanket back and eased himself into a standing position.

Bare foot John padded over to Jennifer's office. As expected he received a stern glare for being up and around.

"John, do I really have to tie you to the bed to get you to stay there?"Jennifer asked a resigned anger. She knew he was stir crazy…..didn't blame him. But she wanted to keep him another twenty-four hours just to make sure his tests came back clean. His fever had broke the day before and there hadn't been any other signs that it would return. But still she wanted to be sure before she gave the green light for John to return to duty.

John grinned. "That could be fun."

Jennifer smiled but rolled her eyes as she stood. She walked over to him. "Come on, back to bed."

John bit back the sarcastic comment as he met her gaze. There was a bruise starting to show on her left cheek a few scrapes could still be seen.

"Jen, we need to talk."

Jennifer nodded as she dropped her gaze. "I know….."

John tenderly placed his right hand under Jennifer's chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "Not here….can you give me an early release?"

"Your tests came back clean…..but I still want to monitor your vitals…."

John gently moved his hand to her right cheek, then hesitated and withdrew it. "You can monitor me all you want."

Jennifer blushed. "I just want to be sure……"

"I'm fine, Doc…..thanks to you."John replied huskily. "How about we talk and then have an early dinner?"

"Alright."Jennifer agreed not being able to tear herself away from his eyes. She wanted to lose herself in them. The way he was looking at her….no one had before. She couldn't believe that this might be real.

"You get dressed."Jennifer stated as she walked past him. "I'll brief Sokun and then we can go."

"Okay."

* * *

The farther they walked from the center of the city the more nervous Jennifer became. She was beginning to wish she could come up with an excuse to leave.

Romances never worked for her.  
They always ended in heartache.  
The few she'd had.

Jennifer had never been one to take chances….especially with her heart.

John had a reputation among the women of Atlantis as a playboy.

Jennifer shoved her hands deeper into her jacket pockets keeping her gaze on the ocean. Her curiosity was winning the battle with her concerns.  
She really wanted to hear him out.  
If John was taking the time for them to sort this out it must mean something, right?

John stopped at the beginning to one of the south piers. He took her hand and led Jennifer over to a bench.

John let go of her hand and scooted to the end of the bench and turned so he was facing Jen. He reached to take her hand once more and froze half way when she pulled it back.

John let his hand fall back onto the bench.

"Jen…."

"John."

Both stopped when they realized they'd spoke at once and smiled.

Jen's smile quickly faded as her resolve and courage did. She stood.

"I should just…..go."

John stood and caught her right arm before she got two steps. He saw the uncertainty and fear in her eyes and wished he could ease it. But he was feeling the same and on top of that he wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"Jen…."John whispered his voice barely audible above the wind. His face inches from hers.

Jennifer placed both her hands on his chest as she met his gaze. Something akin to electricity swept through her veins and she knew from the tightening of his grip that John felt it too.

"Just tell me this isn't real and we can both walk away."Jennifer said quietly once she found her voice.

John brushed a wind blown lock of hair away from her face. "Do you want to walk away?"

Jennifer shook her head lost in his intense gaze….swept up by the turmoil of emotion she saw there.

John placed his hand briefly against her right cheek. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers as his arms encircled her waist.

"I was married once….."John began quietly as he tightened his embrace. "It didn't end well. I……haven't invested much in serious relationships since."

Jennifer remained silent just enjoying the closeness, the tenderness. If all he wanted was a one night stand would she have the resolve to turn him away? Would she want to? Could she endure it when he left the next morning and was back to treating her as a colleague?

"John….."Jennifer replied as she pulled back slightly. She fumbled for words. "Not that I wouldn't want….or enjoy…..a…..fling….with you……I just…..can't endure you going back to treating me as……just a co-worker."

John leaned back in surprise. "You really think all I want from you is a one night stand?"

Jennifer nodded.

John shook his head as he touched her face once more needing the connection. "I couldn't disrespect you like that…..not that I don't want you…..I want you so bad I can taste it."

Jennifer swallowed hard as the turmoil in his eyes turned to stark desire.

"Telling you about my marriage was just letting you know….of my past….of my baggage…..of where my head is about relationships."John caressed her cheek letting his hand trail down to the nape of her neck. "There is something real here that I want to see where it goes…..though us working together and seeing each other twenty four- seven could be complicated."

Jennifer smiled. "I'm willing to try…..we'll work things out as we go."

John returned her smile. "So is this date number two?"

Jennifer laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "Nearly being drowned by an alien snake and wandering around in a swamp does not count as a first date!"

"You sure? It was a nice quiet walk…."

Jennifer folded against his chest. "Yeah when you take out the smugglers and falling down into the swamp."

John laughed as he pulled back and tiled her head upwards with his hand, his gaze serious."Guess I have to make sure I get it right this time."

Jennifer's breathe caught as John's lips descended on hers. As the kiss intensified and deepened Jennifer could only hang on and enjoy the ride.

Enjoy and wonder what the future would bring.

end


End file.
